nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 3
Volume 3 of Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo contains chapters 17 to 25 and was released on October 17, 2012. Chapters Chapter 17 I'll Kiss You is the 1st chapter in Volume 3. Nene shows Ryu an image on her phone, which displays him going through Urara's bag and grabbing a pair of her panties. She threatens to leak these images if Urara takes the Mock Exams coming up, ordering him to prevent her from doing so. However, when he attempts to kiss her, his Body Swapping abilities do not work, worrying him. Chapter 18 Wiggle Wiggle is the 2nd chapter in Volume 3. Ryu is in dismay when he attempts to swap bodies with the others and is unable to, thinking that he has lost his ability to do so. He is unable to tell Urara, returning to class like he would do normally, with the only exception that an infatuated Miyabi and Toranosuke eagerly await for him inside the Supernatural Studies Club room. Chapter 19 Whatever You Want is the 3rd chapter in Volume 3. Losing his ability brings nightmares to Ryu; the possibility of losing Urara. When all seems lost, Ryu reveals what is happening to Urara, prompting her to kiss him, which returns his ability back to normal as they are able to swap. Chapter 20 Think About It is the 4th chapter in Volume 3. Nene begins to worry about her powers not working on Ryu, taking the initiative to look for him. However, when she finds him and Urara kissing, she realizes that her Charm had a reverse effect. Chapter 21 My Hand Hurts is the 5th chapter in Volume 3. While Miyabi and Toranosuke enjoy their individual bentos, Ushio and Ryu continue their fight. However, when they reach a compromise, Urara ponders Ryu and Ushio's relationship. Chapter 22 That's So Tragic! is the 6th chapter in Volume 3. Ryu recollects on the events that transpired between him and Ushio when they first entered Suzaku High School; the two attempted to turn over a new leaf, but certain events prevented Ryu from doing so. Chapter 23 Do You Dislike My Love for You? is the 7th chapter in Volume 3. Ryu and Nene agree to have everything return to normal, but amidst their conversation, Nene reveals that she is happy to have her powers bring happiness to others. Chapter 24 Get the Lead Out! is the 8th chapter in Volume 3. Ushio locates a book containing information on the Seven Witches of Suzaku High School, but certain contents are hidden within the second volume, which is nowhere to be found. However, Toranosuke suggests that it may be in their school's clubhouse near the beach. Chapter 25 Bzz Bzz is the 9th chapter in Volume 3. The Supernatural Studies Club arrives to the clubhouse, but discover that the teacher with the key to the room in which the second volume is located has yet to arrive. However, while there, Miyabi and the others begin to test out the power of the Witches, discovering new abilities and restrictions. Gallery Full Volume 3.png|The front and back cover of the 3rd volume Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 3